Les handicapés des sentiments
by Gothmary96
Summary: Quand deux êtres s'aiment et que plus rien ne les empêchent de s'aimer. Rien? Sauf peut-être seulement eux-même. Drago et Hermione sont de vrais handicapés des sentiments quand ils le veulent! Attention LEMON!


_Coucou! _

_Je suis de retour avec une petite Fic en deux chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que moi j'ai eu du plaisir (Pensez pas croche, bande de petit vicieux!;)) à l'écrire!_

_Une Fic Dramione "un peu guimauve" (Bon pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suis TRÈS sarcastique en disant que s'est un peu guimauve! J'adore le guimauve!) _

_Je ne sais pas à quand la suite, mais s'est bientôt!_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Les handicapés des sentiments<strong>

La guerre est, ENFIN, terminée. Le bien à triomphé et le Lord Noir et ses disciples ont étés décimés. Depuis, Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, a retiré son masque de glace et se montre telle qu'il est vraiment. Fini les mesquineries, les coups bas et les injures car il est libre. Libre de s'avouer, à lui-même, qu'il est « possiblement » amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui, non, non ; de la Miss je-sais-tout, la meilleure amie du Survivant, la née-Moldu et elle est nul autre que l'adorable brunette ; Hermione Jane Granger! Il l'a toujours admirée de loin, à cause des règlements très stricts de son paternel.

Lucius Malefoy avait toujours nourrit une terrible haine envers les gens Moldus, les considèrent inférieurs aux sorciers, mais surtout que son chef Lord Voldemort, les abominaient donc il se devait de le suivre dans ses principes, complètement stupides. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Son père ayant été emprisonné à vie pour haute trahison et surtout qu'il avait brimé plus d'une centaine de règlements de son contrat de liberté conditionnelle, Drago était libéré.

Donc, maintenant que rien ne le retenait, il n'allait plus se cacher. Il aimait Hermione Granger, son « ancienne » pire ennemie. Donc, Drago refait sa 7ème année et a été promut préfet en chef avec comme homologue ; sa belle Hermione. Dur tâche de ne pas succomber à la tentation et de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire… disons plein de choses pas très catholique. Surtout qu'elle est célibataire et qu'il la voie tout le temps, vue qu'ils partagent le même appartement.

Pour ce qui concerne la charmante Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns, elle n'est pas du tout indifférente au « nouveau » Drago. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il se montre polie, il lui sourit, ne l'insulte plus, il est galant,… Il est…Wow! Avant elle le trouvait séduisant, certes, mais elle l'avait tout aussi bien haïs pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir ; s'est à dire l'ENFER, avec un grand E! Ron étant de l'histoire ancienne. Histoire ancienne? Wow! Pourquoi, vous demanderez-vous?

Et bien, disons que Monsieur s'est découvert. Il n'aime pas les filles. Il se croyait amoureux de sa meilleure amie, mais dans son profond intérieur il se cachet de sa vraie nature. Ronald Bilius Weasley est homosexuel. Mais chut! S'est secret! Personne sauf Harry et Hermione le savent et maintenant vous. Mais aussi Ron a un copain, qu'il cache et que personne n'a encore vu. Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être le petit-ami de Ronald Weasley?

Mais revenons à nos moutons…ou notre brebis ; Hermione. (Nda : Ne vous en faite pas, je ne l'insulte pas! Je faisais juste nous ramener au sujet.) Celle-ci n'en n'a pas été contrariée car elle ne se sentait pas « amoureuse » de Ronald. Elle l'aimait, certes, mais pas comme on aime un petit-ami, plutôt comme on aime un frère. Disons qu'embrasser son « frère » n'est pas très… Bon, Ron et Hermione ça n'avait pas marché et s'est temps mieux pour eux. Ils sont quand même restés les meilleurs amis, au plus grand plaisir de tous. Bon, les autres ne savent pas la réelle raison de leur rupture, mais ça… En tout cas, maintenant, elle est en train de… tomber amoureuse de son « ancien » pire ennemi, mais en même temps elle a peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle a peur que le « nouveau » Drago ne soit qu'un piège pour l'humilier d'avantage. Elle reste donc méfiante du beau blond.

**PDV d'Hermione **

Depuis quelques temps, Pansy Parkinson et moi sommes devenues de grandes amies. Elle est la meilleure amie de Drago et donc elle venait lui rendre visite à son appartement et quand Drago manquait, parfois, à l'appelle elle s'assoyait et papotait avec moi oubliant même pourquoi elle était là. Donc, s'ayant lié d'amitié avec Pansy, elle et moi nous nous racontions nos secrets. Dans le fond Pansy est une fille très intelligente qui se cache derrière une personnalité de nunuche pour attirer la gente masculine. Stupide tactique me direz-vous, mais elle était quand même l'amie d'une tonne de garçons. Mais étant toute les deux la meilleure amie de garçons, nous nous comprenions et tout le tralala. J'adore Pansy.

Bref, pour le moment, j'étais assise sur son lit, la tête cachée derrière un coussin en plume pour cacher la couleur démentiellement rouge de mes joues.

Pansy : Rrrooo! Mione, vous vous aimez, s'est tellement évidant!

Moi : Non, t'es folle! S'est Drago Malefoy, un sang-pur, le Prince des Serpentards, un vrai play-boy qui plus est et moi je ne suis qu'une sang-impur et je ne… On n'est pas du même monde, Pans'!

Pansy : Hermione! Il est fou de toi depuis toujours! Il me parle continuellement de toi. « Hermione a fait-ci…Hermione a fait-cela…Hermione par-ci, Hermione par-là…Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… » Il n'a que ton nom dans la bouche. S'en est vraiment agaçant à la fin!

Moi : Pans', tu es sûr qu'il ne se fout pas de moi?

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber dans son tas de coussin.

Pansy : Hey! Je te jure! Il n'a que toi dans la tête. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu l'aime?

Moi : Pourquoi pas lui? Je… J'ai peur Pans'! S'est Drago Malefoy! S'est pas n'importe qui!

Pansy : Mione-chérie! Vous êtes deux handicapés des sentiments! Drago Malefoy est fou amoureux de toi depuis toujours! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?

Moi : Parce que je n'y crois pas! J'y crois pas que le gars qui m'a fait vivre l'enfer de la première à la sixième en m'insultant de Sang-de-Bourbe chaque jour, en me dégradant à chaque occasion,… Et maintenant... Il serait amoureux de moi?

Pansy : Je sais que ça peut TE paraître fou, mais oui, il t'aime! Avant, il nous parlait de toi, certes, mais je crois que… qu'il était juste incapable de t'oublier. Même si il t'injuriait le simple fait de prononcer ton nom, l'aidait. Il n'avait pas le droit de t'aimer, mais en t'insultant je crois il voulait ton attention. Bref, Herm', il n'a jamais arrêté de parler de toi. Vas le voir et dit lui!

Moi : Pansy, je ne crois pas que…

Pansy : Il est passé où ton courage de Gryffondor?

Elle savait l'emphase qu'avait cette phrase sur moi. Elle soupira tout en continuant de regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Puis elle se redressa et me fixa dans les yeux.

Pansy : Il n'attend que ça! STP, fait ça pour moi. Vas lui dire! Si vous sortez ensemble, il arrêtera de me casser les oreilles!

Ma chère amie s'avança vers moi, les mains jointes et un regard d'épagneule attendrit en me suppliant.

Pansy : Pitié, pitié, pitié!

Je me mis à rigoler en la voyant comme ça.

**PDV de Drago**

J'étais étendu sur mon lit en train de… Aaahhh… Disons, que depuis quelques temps, je n'avais que… Ennn… que je n'avais que ma main pour me contenter. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non? J'étais en train d'imaginer Hermione à la place de ma main. L'imaginant gémir mon nom, se cambrer sous le plaisir, se …Ohhh… se…Aaahhh… OUI! Secoué par un orgasme, je m'éjaculai dans la main. Les yeux mi-clos, la respiration saccadée et haletant, ma main pleine de… je soupirai de mécontentement dans mon lit. Si un jour, cela pouvait être elle qui me faisait toutes ses choses… Soudainement, ma porte s'ouvrit et je relevai la tête. Sur le seuil, Hermione me regardait les joues aussi rouges qu'une pivoine, la main sur la bouche.

Hermione : Oh! Excuse-moi…je…Euh…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre. Mais surtout qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu répondre? Elle déguerpit en moins de deux.

Les jours suivant, elle m'évitait. Voilà près de trois jours qu'elle ne me regardait plus, que je ne la croisais plus,… Dans les cours, elle était toujours dans les premières et parlait avec Potter et Weasley et quand la cloche sonnait elle déguerpissait plus vite qu'une flèche. En tout cas, elle m'ignorait volontairement et je n'aimais pas.

Le midi du troisième jour, je décidai à en parler avec Pansy. Je l'avais isolé dans ma chambre pour lui parler.

Pansy : Qu'est-ce que tu fiche, Dray?

Moi : Rrrooo! Pans'! Dit-moi, tu sais ce qui se passe avec Hermione? Elle m'évite depuis trois jours!

Elle éclata de rire.

Pansy : Dray, Dray, Dray… Elle est HYPER mal à l'aise! Elle t'a quand même surprise en train de…

Moi : Quoi? S'est pas ma faute si elle est entrée dans MA chambre pour… Pourquoi elle est entrée dans ma chambre?

Pansy : DRAGO MALEFOY! T'as qu'à lui demander…

Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de mystère.

Moi : Dit-moi-le! STP! Tu le sais et j'en suis sûr!

Elle haussa les épaules et me fit un petit sourire hypocrite.

Pansy : T'as pas une TOUTE petite idée, mon Dray-chéri?

Je la regardai dans le blanc des yeux et …

Moi : Pans'? Es-tu en train de me dire qu'elle…

Pansy : Moi, j'ai rien dit!

Moi : Tu n'as rien dit, mais tu penses trop fort! Alors, tu veux dire qu'elle m'aime?

Elle soupira d'exaspération et se tapa le front d'une main. À ce moment, j'avais de la difficulté à me contenir. Contenir ma joie. Oui! Moi, Drago Malefoy, je pouvais être joyeux.

Pansy : Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime pauvre tâche! Elle était venue te le dire et si tu n'avais pas été entrain de te branler, vous seriez, sûrement, ensemble! Mais non! Il a fallut que tu…

Moi : Aaahhh! Hermione Granger est amoureuse de moi?

Pansy : T'as qu'à lui demander! Dray, je crois que TU devrais aller la voir car là… Elle est super gênée!

Moi : Qu'est-ce que j'y dis, Pans'?

Pansy : ARG! Dray, là tu t'arrange! J'en ai assez fait, pour vous deux! Au pire le bal de l'halloween est dans deux jours. T'as qu'à l'inviter et tu lui dis à ce moment!

Moi : Tu sais que t'ais géniale!

Pansy : Rrrooo! Merci, mon chou, mais là tu lui dis et tu ne merde pas, STP! Elle croit que tu te joue d'elle alors si tu te plante… Allô la galère!

Moi : Elle croit que je la mène en bateau?

Pansy : Bien oui! Dray, tu l'as insulté pendant plus de 6ans et maintenant de savoir que tu l'aimais depuis tout ce temps! S'est un gros morceau, pour elle!

Moi : Ouin…

Pansy : Alors, tu l'invite au bal et tu essaye de ne pas merder, compris?

Moi : Oui, chef!

Elle rigola et partie de mon appartement. Bon, je savais au moins une chose s'est qu'elle m'aimait! Aaahhh! Hermione, m'aime! Elle m'aimait! ELLE M'AIMAIT! Il ne restait plus qu'à l'inviter au bal pour lui dire et pour l'inviter il fallait que je la croise. Ce soir, j'irais frapper à sa porte!

**PDV d'Hermione**

Trois jours que je l'évitais. Oui car je me sentais super mal de l'avoir surpris dans cette position… disons situation car position n'est peut-être pas le mot à utiliser. En tout cas, je n'arrivais pas à passer outre ce qui est arrivé alors je l'évitais le plus possible. Ça avait marché jusqu'au soir du troisième jour.

J'étais assise à mon bureau, entrain de faire mon devoir d'Arithmancie quand soudainement on cogna à ma porte. Je m'étais dit que se devait être Pans' qui venait me parler en attendant Drago, mais quand j'ouvris la porte et découvrit Drago sur le seuil de ma porte. Je senti mes joues prendre feu immédiatement. Il s'appuya sur le cadre de porte et me regarda avec un fichu sourire en coin.

Moi : Qu'est-ce…

Le reste des mots moururent dans ma bouche.

Drago : Salut!

Moi : …

Drago : Euh… J'étais venu te demander si tu voulais… venir avec moi au bal?

Je voulais me décrocher la mâchoire. Drago Malefoy était-il réellement devant moi pour me demander de l'accompagner au bal? Je ne rêvais pas?

Quand j'eus retrouvé le sens de la parole, je me lançai.

Moi : J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un. S'est une obligation, je ne peux...

Je sentis que je venais de le déstabiliser et j'aimais le voir dans cet état. Son visage se ferma et ses yeux prirent une lueur étrange que je lui connaissais ; la colère.

Drago : Avec quel idiot TU es obligé d'y aller?

J'eus un petit sourire en coin et commença à rire.

Drago : Tu te moque de moi?

Dit-il entre ses dents.

Moi : Oh, Oui! Parfaitement!

Drago : En?

Il était totalement perdu.

Moi : Je suis OBLIGER d'y allé avec un idiot qui ne sait pas que les deux préfets en chef vont au bal ensemble!

Drago : Euh… Si je comprends bien s'est moi l'idiot dans ta phrase!

Moi : Disons que… OUI! Je t'ai eu! Mais…

Drago : Alors, je n'aurais pas été obligé de te le demander et tu serais venu avec moi quand même.

Moi : Bien, s'est gentil de t'être proposé pour m'accompagner. Si mon cavalier aurait voulu me partager, j'aurais dit oui.

Je baissai les yeux et fixa le planché. Il se mit à rire.

Drago : Toi…

Moi : Je voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais, mais…

Drago : Ouin… T'as réussi ton coup! En tout cas, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à 11heures du soir?

Il regarda mon bureau et revint à moi.

Moi : Mes devoirs!

Drago : Oh… Les devoirs! Pourtant on en n'a pas, s'est l'Halloween bientôt.

Moi : J'aime prendre de l'avance. Je fais ceux qui sont pour la semaine du 10 novembre.

Drago : Bon et bien, je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

**PDV de Drago**

Il faut dire qu'elle m'avait eu avec son histoire d'y aller avec un autre. Je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir avec un idiot de Gryffondor. Surtout qu'elle avait dit à Pans' qu'elle m'aimait. La voir avec un autre aurait été une torture.

Moi : Bon et bien, je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

À cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envi et c'était de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la voulais et je sentais que le bal était trop loin. Je la voulais maintenant! Pas dans 2 jours. J'avais assez attendu et les 2 jours me paraissaient trop loin.

Moi : Hermione…

Hermione : Oui, Drago?

J'en pouvais plus. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai. Au début, elle fut surprise, mais elle se détendit. Je la pris par la taille et la collai à moi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et je commençai à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur pour forcer l'entré de ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit enfin et j'y glissai ma longue. C'était paradisiaque, céleste, divin,… Merveilleux! Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes, sensuelles,… Parfaites! Hermione Granger était parfaite et Weasmoche avait laissé partir cette fille? Quel idiot, vraiment! Hermione était LA fille parfaite!

Quand je me décollai de ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle, je plongeai dans son océan chocolat.

Hermione : Je suis désolé pour… tu sais être entré dans ta…

Moi : On s'en fout de ça, Hermione!

Hermione : D'accord…

Elle était toujours dans mes bras et je continuai de la regarder comme si elle était je ne sais qu'elle putain œuvre d'art. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, mais elle portait une superbe nuisette noire, très sexy en passant. Elle lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, laissant voir ses magnifiques jambes. Je la serrai contre moi et embrassai ses cheveux qu'elle avait noués en chignon lâche.

Moi : Si tu savais depuis quand j'en avais envi.

Hermione : Aller dit-le!

Moi : Je t'aime, Hermione Granger!

Hermione : Enfin! Je t'aime aussi, Drago Malefoy!

Je l'embrassai encore plus passionnément que la première fois et la pris sous les genoux pour la porta à son lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser. En la déposant, elle continua de s'accrocher à mon cou. Je me mis donc à califourchon sur elle et continua de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Je délaissai sa bouche pour son cou que je mordillai, léchai et suçotai lui arrachant quelques soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Elle se mit à bouger les hanches, se frottant à mon érection croissante. Je remontai pour la regarder et vit dans ses yeux ; un mélange de désir, de passion, de folie. Elle me rendait fou, fou de désir et d'excitation.

Pendant que je descendais de plus en plus bas, elle détacha ou plutôt arracha les boutons de ma chemise. Quand elle les eux tous arrachés, par empressement, elle attendit que je la retire et la jette dans un coin de sa chambre.

Moi : Sauvage la Granger!

Hermione : Désolée.

Moi : Ça ne fait rien, j'en ai plein. Déchire la toutes, si tu veux.

Elle me sourit timidement et continua de se frotter à moi. Plus elle continuait son petit jeu plus je me sentais à l'étroit dans mes vêtements. En un tour de main, j'inversai nos places et elle se retrouva sur le haut de mes cuisses. Je mis mes mains sur sa taille et elle commença à mimer l'acte sexuel en se déhanchant sur moi. Elle commença à se caresser et à gémir un peu plus. J'aimais la voir SE faire des caresse et la voir comme ça, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser s'amuser seule. Je passai donc une main dans son dos et défit le corsage de sa nuisette. Elle la fit passer par sa tête et je pu découvrir les formes généreusement sculptées qui se cachait sous le tissus de sa nuisette. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mignon petit shorty en dentelle noire. J'étais complètement bouche-bée devant son corps de déesse. Elle remarqua que je la détaillais et rougie d'avantage.

Hermione : Drago…

Moi : Ou…oui.

Elle se sentie gênée, que je la détaille comme ça, je crois.

Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et échange encore nos places pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Je crois qu'elle se sentait mieux quand elle était sous moi et j'aimais prendre le contrôle. Je voulais lui faire plaisir avant de me faire plaisir.

Je pris donc un de ces seins dans une main et je mis l'autre dans ma bouche.

**PDV d'Hermione**

Quand Drago commença à jouer avec mes seins, je me sentie envahir d'une bouffée de chaleur et surtout de plaisir. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et commença à le décoiffé sérieusement.

Quand il releva la tête pour me regarder, je me sentis fondre. On pouvait lire tellement de choses dans ses yeux que s'en était foudroyant. Il prit possession de mes lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement. Une tendresse que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Un Drago Malefoy tendre et gentil? Ouf! Bref, je glissai ma main sur son torse, jusqu'à son pantalon et défis sa boucle de ceinture, son bouton et sa fermeture éclaire puis je fis glisser son pantalon. Il le retira et descendit une main le long de mon corps.

Doucement, il traça un chemin de baiser fiévreux jusqu'à la limite de ma culotte. Ensuite, il passa un doigt le long de me mon intimité, se qui me donna quelques doux frissons. Il retira le seul morceau de tissu qui me restait. Voilà, j'étais nu devant lui. Il me détailla encore, se qui me fit rougir.

Drago : Tu n'as pas à être gênée, tu es céleste, Hermione.

Comment ne pas rougir et sourire à ça. Je n'avais pas les mots pour lui montré tout ce que je ressentais, mais je crois qu'à ce moment ils étaient inutiles. Tranquillement, je fis glisser son boxer qui était à l'évidence trop petit, dévoilant sa verge complètement dressée par l'excitation. Il me regarda comme pour que j'approuve ce qu'il voulait faire, mais je fis non de la tête. Je ne voulais pas ça maintenant, je voulais lui faire plaisir. Il haussa un sourcil, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler que j'avais déjà saisit sa virilité et je commençais de légers va et viens très lent avec ma main. Il haletait de plus en plus et gémissait, ses yeux était mi-clos.

Drago : Herm…Hermione…arr.…arrête…

Haleta-il.

Je stoppai ma main et il me regarda.

Drago : Merci. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'amuse seul?

Il descendit une main vers ma féminité et commença à caresser mon clitoris du bout du pouce. Puis il introduit un puis deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Comme j'avais fait pour lui il m'infligea une suave torture, commençant lentement et accélérant les va et viens avec ses doigts. C'était… disons que les mots qui existe son trop faible pour décrire…Aaahhh… Soudainement, je fus secoué par un orgasme et me contractai autour de ses doigts.

Quand j'eus retrouvé mes esprits après ce qui à dut être l'orgasme le plus intense de toute ma vie, Drago me fixa avec un petit sourire en coin. Je fis oui de la tête et il se positionna à l'entrée de ma féminité. Comme pour me torturer d'avantage, il ne vint que titiller mon clitoris avec son gland. Puis quand il vit sur mon visage le mécontentement, il me pénétra avec tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

Quand je fus assez habité à sa présence en moi, il débuta de doux va et viens accélérant à chaque fois qu'il revenait en moi. Nous gémissions tout les deux et haletions. Notre respiration était très erratique. Je fermai les yeux et commençai à me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de hurler mon plaisir. Soudainement, une voix me fit revenir sur terre.

Drago : Mione…Ouvres les yeux. Regarde…moi.

**PDV de Drago**

Je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Elle était si belle. Si parfaite. Dans un dernier coup de bassin plus fort que les autres, nous avons attint le seuil du paroxysme, le septième ciel, l'extase amoureux,… Appelez ça comme il vous chante, mais c'était plus que géniale. Les mots n'existent pas pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Je me vidais complètement en elle et roula sur le côté pour ne pas m'effondre sur elle et l'écraser.

Quand nous avons tous deux repris notre souffle, je me tournai et la regardai.

Moi : Je t'aime…

Elle se tourna vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je sentis comme si elle me pénétrait jusqu'à l'âme, d'un simple regard. Comme si elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Hermione : Je t'aime… Mais pas seulement parce que tu viens de me faire vivre les deux orgasmes les plus intense de toute ma vie…

Moi : Et moi, Hermione, sous t'est airs de Ste-Nitouche tu es une vraie déesse du sexe. Et je le pense, sérieusement. Tu es… Wow. Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi… Prodigieuse,

Elle rigola doucement, vint se blottir contre moi et je l'entourai de mes bras.

Hermione : Merci. Mais la déesse n'a qu'un Dieu qui l'équivaut et s'est toi.

Puis nous nous sommes fait piéger par Morphée, sur ses douces paroles.

* * *

><p><em>Et puis qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?<em>

_Une petite Review SVP!_

_Gothmary96_


End file.
